Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Riku Pan's pet and ally: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Neverland News Studio reporters: Kayley and Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Neverland News Studio workers: Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, and King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; As secretary, boom operator, cameraman, editor, assistant editor, and boss/founder respectively) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Neverland's jewel thief: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Neverland thieves: Harry and Marv (Home Alone; In Season 2, they'll turn into a mutant coyote and a mutant orangutan respectively) New London allies: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult) and Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) New allies for Riku's team: Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII), Meta Knight, Sword Blade, Blade Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) (The Pirate Crew of Justice, with Cloud, the captain, and Aerith revealed to be Riku's parents, locals of Neverland who settled in London when Riku was born and then returned to living in Neverland upon learning, in between the sequel and the series, that Riku ran away from home as a baby and is also living in Neverland, alive all that time) Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' crew's headmen: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) and Andross (StarFox 64; Starts off as a human, but then becomes a mutant monkey in Season 1 Episode 2) New pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and Snuff (OC Earthbound character) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Kayley and Garrett from Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' crew and two new bounty hunter recruits in the form of Dennis and Snuff, Team Riku Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Riku Pan receive from Eraqus and Erika a creature named Kirby as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: Dennis' Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka and Andross' request, Swackhammer, Myotismon, and Hades use their Mutagen to turn Dennis and Snuff powerful and Andross into a mutant monkey in order to defeat Team Riku Pan. However, Eraqus and Erika witnessed the whole thing and steal the Mutagen to show Team Riku Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Dennis' Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Eraqus and Erika are captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, Team Riku Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight Dennis and Snuff's new powers to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Ima Goodlady. Under suspicions however, Team Riku Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Ima is connected to the thefts. (Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Harry and Marv are hired by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades into building Mini-Raptor Walkers to hunt down Eraqus, Erika, Team Riku Pan, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Mini-Raptor Walkers is in order to shut them down completely, by teaming up with Tiff and Tuff, who stowed away to help our heroes. Season 1 Episode 6: Team Rocket's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Riku Pan, Riku's group, Xion's group, Double D, Team Rocket, Yi, Peng, Jin, and Everest stumble upon Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Kayley and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka and Andross' bodies, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the seventeen Team Riku Pan members, with Team Rocket's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Riku Pan Synopsis: After Cloud Strife's Pirate Crew of Justice arrives in Neverland through a portal on Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' ship, they agree to help Team Riku Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. And at the same time, Riku discovers the truth from Cloud and Aerith about his parents. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, Uka-Uka and Andross begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Riku Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies